The Hunt
by bankerrtx01
Summary: Guts and the gang are on there way to elfhime to heal cascade, while on the way they stop at a town which is very Anti-witch, only looking for supplies the gang stop where Schierke is discovered to be a witch and the whole town is now on the hunt for Schierke to kill her can Guts save Schierke in time or will she be broken like Casca.


A/N this is not my next story just a think to get me back into writing so i can finish the book and then get back to writing, enjoy the first chapter.

The gang of Guts, Schierke, Farnese, Isidro, Puck, Serpico and Casca walked down the forest path. With Schierke in the lead with her hat down. as of now on they were on there way to the city to find this Elvehime, to heal Casca they stopped at a smaller half city half town to resupply. They passed by a sign that said ' any witchs found will be prosecuted by the name of god and past that several girls and men were hanging on crucifixs limp.

Guts put his bag down in a cabin they rented for the day. " we shouldn't stay here long." He said " agreed we just need some like a month or so of supplies and then we can move on, can't be that hard to attain." Serpico said " ha I can get it easily!" Isidro said laughingly crossing his arms. " we want the supplies in hand legally." Guts said making Isidro shrink down " busted." Puck muttered.

" well I will see if there's anything we need around here I believe there's a market towards the center if the town." Serpico said Guts nodded and looked to Schierke " while this isn't a real city it's too large to be considered a town and in that case if so there bound to be some extreme religious people here, and if you're seen like that people might look the other way, however if they look twice I guarantee the entertainer facade won't work or fool the officials, and there's too many people here to use your magic to get out of a situation if one should come up, so for your safety I have to ask you to stay here and watch after Casca." Guts said

Schierke nodded as she looked to see Casca trying to catch flies that weren't there, before looking up as if hearing her named called. Anyways we should go now, no telling when something might happen." Guts said as he Isidro and Serpico walked out. Schierke sat on the ground with lady Farness and Casca " what a day." The witch sighed " yea shall we mediate to clear our minds?" Farness suggested Schierke nodded as both closed there eyes and leveled there breathing letting there od flow naturally around them.

In the town square Guts and the men were walking around looking at stalls " see anything noteworthy?" The swordsman asked " nothing it looks like the market shut down early." Serpico said Guts sighed " I was afraid of that, come on let's go back to the cabin I guess we're going to stay for the night," Guts said.

' feel the od, don't control it let it flow naturally,' Schierke thought to herself in her meditative stance, ' feel the elements mix with the od, shape the od, change the od,' lady Farness thought '' we are the od, the od is with us.'' They both thought. Outside the cabin a swift wind blew past which caused the cattle to be spooked, as the sky darkened,

The guy who the gang rented the cabin from walked up to the door to ask if they would like to join him for dinner, of that night, when he opened the door he was shocked to find the two mediating and Casca holding her finger to her lip, the Cabin owner was shocked and fled in total fear. Casca seeing the trouble ran after him,

Schierke opened her eyes just in time to see Casca run out, " hey wait!" Schierke cried as she picked up her staff and hat and ran after Casca. Farness looked up to see Schierke leaving and woke up fast " master what is it?" She asked " Casca just took off I'm going after her." The young witch said as she checked her bag for her stuff, " shall I go with you?" Lady Farness asked " no you need to stay behind and tell Guts when he comes back of what happened, if I don't return before then." Schierke said and rushed out the door without waiting for a reply. Lady Farness watched her master leave and sat down and sighed. " great I hope the boys are doing better than we are." She said.

Guts and the boys watched as the sky got darker and looked around " is that a storm on the horizon?" Serpico asked " doesn't feel like it." Isidro said " no and my brand is in a dull ache." Guts said as he took a hand on his sword, the gang was tence in the empty street. " WITCH!" A voice cried out making the boys turn to see the guy they bought the cabin from running into the huge crowd where many of the troops heard him. " WHERE?! WHERE?!" The guards asked " back there in the cabin, oh god they were they were so nice but I saw it there were to witches casting, the made the storm!" The guy cried.

' son of a.' Guts cursed the perpetual bad luck. " head back to the cabin and make sure the girls are safe." Guts said before stepping past and towards the crowd, Isidro, Serpico, and Puck, looked to each other and nodded and rushed off. In the crowd the guards were looking up and down the square, the guy was in the middle of the street panting, when suddenly Guts casted a shadow over the man, " you said you saw a witch were they after you?" Guts asked " n-no but they did steal your room I got out as fast as possible so they wouldn't recognize me and kill me!" The guy said Guts sighed and put a hand on his sword hilt, only for the guards on hold onto his shoulder. " sir we got this we will make sure the witches are caught." He said Guts reluctantly nodded and let go of the hilt.

The guard stepped back " SPREAD OUT AND FIND THE WITCH! Lock the gate no one goes in or out until the witch is caught!" The guard commander said. Guts watched as the hut began ' hang on Schierke I will get you out of this.' Guts thought to himself,


End file.
